


A Reminder of You

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [6]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Femme, Fluff, Lesbians, Nightmares, Sapphic, The Wayhaven Chronicles, Trauma, Vampires, Wayhaven, twc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: That stuffed duck Ava gave Cecilia at the carnival means more to the detective than Ava thought.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. The Gift

“Ava, it’s just a game,” Cecilia told her with a laugh, watching as the vampire’s frustration was reaching its boiling point with the sideshow they had paused at. 

Ava ignored her, grumbling something about how she needed to win. It made the person working the booth roll their and Cecilia only grin harder. 

“Love, if I knew you wanted one of those huge bears so bad, I would’ve bought one for you,” she said, reaching out to place a tender hand on her bicep. The pet name and touch distracted Ava just enough for her to miss, drawing a quiet swear from her. 

Cecilia shook her head, trying to suppress the smile tinging her lips. “As much as I would love to watch you toss things all day, we need to get going.” She squeezed her arm gently to emphasize the sentiment. 

“Here’s your prize,” the employee said, a blatantly annoyed tone coloring their words as they handed Ava a small stuffed duck. 

Ava took it begrudgingly, staring at the toy for a long moment before shoving it in Cecilia’s direction. “Take it.”

Her eyes widened. “For me?” She couldn’t help but gasp, a large smile sneaking on to her face. 

The vampire shifted uncomfortably. “I have no need for such a… _silly_ toy.” 

Cecilia took it gratefully, immediately hugging it to her chest. “Thank you, Ava.” The icy green of her eyes melted as their gazes met, the stubborn corners of her lips even curling up slightly at the sight. “I love it.”


	2. You Make Me Feel Safe

She stood in front of Cecilia’s door, listening quietly for any sign of movement. 

It was late in the morning and she had yet to appear, not that Ava was surprised. She knew Cecilia had been having a rough night, so much so that she decided on her own that it was best to spend the night at the warehouse. The trauma from Murphy still seized her mind at times, making for sleepless nights full of pain.

Rebecca had spent a long while in the room with Cecilia which really gave away how bad it was. Ava had heard the quiet murmur of her soothing voice covering muffled cries from the hallway where she hovered during the night, debating on checking on her herself. 

Every sob made another piece of her heart breakaway as she vowed to never let Cecilia feel pain like that ever again. Her suffering had been Ava’s fault because she had been weak and not gotten to her in time. 

Now it was almost noon and when the subject of rousing the Detective was brought up between Unit Bravo, Ava volunteered herself, much to Farah’s amusement. She had ignored the potent jabs by the youngest member, trying not to let the growing smirk unsettle her too much. 

There was no noise from within, she must still be sleeping. 

Carefully, she pushed the door open, flinching as a ray of artificial light sliced through the darkness of the bedroom. It fell right on to her face, so Ava made sure to shut the door quickly behind her. 

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the lighting so she could approach the bed where Cecilia slept.

She looked so peaceful. All the lines of worry had been smoothed away from sleep and her hair created a dark halo over the pillow. 

Ava couldn’t help but allow her eyes to wander over her figure. The thin strap of her nightgown had fallen from her shoulder, exposing more of the rich copper tones of her skin. She followed the lines of her collarbone to the scar on her throat that seemed to glare at her angrily. It was a sign of her failure, a constant reminder of how she failed that day—how she ruined Cecilia’s life. 

She tore her eyes away from the mark. Instead, they were drawn to the fact that Cecilia was cradling something. 

That damned stuff duck Ava had given her at the carnival. 

Her lips parted in surprise before turning up into a genuine smile. She had figured it had been long forgotten by now, tossed aside because of its little value—how wrong she had been. 

Ava couldn’t hold back the rush of feelings at the sight, her mind wandering back to the night she had given her the toy. 

Cecilia had looked so beautiful that night—she always did, but there was something about the way the fluorescents deepening the hues of her skin, neon light dancing in the brown of her eyes. She remembered Cecilia had even dressed down for the occasion in attempts to blend in more. The way the simple t-shirt fell over the curves of her body had yet to leave her mind, much to her dismay at times. The way she smiled became her favorite sight and the melody of her laughter her favorite tune. 

That night made Ava realize how incredibly _fucked_ she was. 

Thinking on it now, Ava shouldn’t be surprised that Cecilia had kept the stuffed animal. She had a tendency to find sentimental value in everything. Though, there was a sense of joy buried within her at the fact. Perhaps it meant something to her. 

Perhaps she meant something to her. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed, still being careful to not wake Cecilia up as she reached out to trace the gentle slope of her cheek with a slender finger, still smiling as she enjoyed the softness of her skin. Ava moved to brush away a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face, her hand lingering as she tucked it behind her ear. 

Cecilia shifted slightly, making Ava snatch her hand away in fear of the girl 

Ava looked at her regretfully, knowing it was time to rouse her from her slumber. 

She replaced her outstretched hand, this time laying it upon the warmth of her upper arm. “Cecilia,” Ava murmured, beginning to mindlessly run her fingers over her arm. It was as if she had no control over her movements. 

Cecilia grumbled something in protest, trying to sink into the sheets to escape the waking world. 

Ava chuckled and with a sudden boldness moved to push another tuft of hair from her cheek. “I’m afraid it’s time to wake up.”

Groaning, Cecilia peeled open her eyes, looking up at her with a sleepy gaze. The sight made her heart tighten. 

“Ava?” She asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“Mhm,” Ava replied in a hum, her fingers still grazing over her jaw. 

When Cecilia began to blink awake, Ava quickly removed her hand, clearing her throat. 

“I didn’t realize you kept it.”

Confused, Cecilia followed her gaze to where the stuffed duck now laid between them. Cecilia’s eyes broke away, an embarrassed look overtaking her features. “Of course I kept it,” she mumbled as she pretended to study the hem of the sheets. “It reminds me of you.” Her voice had grown so quiet, it would’ve been hard for another human to hear. 

Ava blinked in surprise at the confession. “You kept it because it reminds you of _me_?”

“Well, you did give it to me.” Cecilia still refused to look at her. 

Without thinking, Ava’s hand cupped her face, prompting Cecilia to look at her. “Why?” She could’ve cringed at the desperation leaking into each syllable.

Now it was Cecilia’s turn to be surprised. 

After a long silence, she whispered, “Because, you make me feel safe.”

They stared at each other in a state of quiet surprise, each not being able to believe the confession had been aired out. 

Finally, Ava smiled, melting away a layer of Cecilia’s nerves. “I’m glad.”

Cecilia sat up quickly, her arms wrapping around Ava’s shoulders as she buried her face in her neck. And she didn’t hesitate to return the embrace, pulling her into her lap so they could be closer. 

This is what she had wanted to do last night. To hold her, to protect her. 

She ran her fingers through Cecilia’s tangled hair that was splayed over her back, by the feeling of her warm breath against her skin. 

“You know I am always here for you, Cecilia,” Ava whispered, twirling her hair around her fingers absent-mindedly. “ _Always_.”

Ava felt Cecilia’s lips turn into a smile as her face was still pressed against her. “I know,” she shivered as the words vibrated against her skin, “and I cherish you for it.”

She dipped her head to kiss her mess of brown hair softly. 

_You say you cherish me, but do you know how I would scorch the four corners of the Earth just so you never have to experience pain ever again?_

Her thoughts were silent. 

It was just the two of them as the world disappeared around them.

No more words. No more Murphy. No more Agency. 

Just them. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @seravadumortain


End file.
